monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PonyLovinHiddlestoner
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:PonyLovinHiddlestoner page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Ay, Hey Newbie! Welcome to MHF! I'm Sunnypool1 or you can call me Sunny or Nikki. :) Anyways, if you wanna make an OC go on Create an OC and follow ALL the directions. :) Some of it changed so try to follow the old directions which is at the top section. Enjoy your new OC! :D BTW, Here is an example of my OC, Jessica Quinn. Reply if you want to start a diary for your OC or you need help! :D Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 16:56, February 17, 2013 (UTC) YEAH! Ashton!!! You got another account! Congrats! Anyways, I knew it was you all along, PonyLovin? YOU! Twilight's an alicorn! :D Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 20:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Uh Huh So Ash, how's life? :D Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 20:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Seem legit I'm going cray-cray over DeviantART again. XD Still with Joley and Frankson. Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 20:12, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I love that too! Today's my birthday..I got beats and a pony cake!!! Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 21:09, February 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Heylo! Welcome back, Ur1Ghoul! FANGIRL LEAGUE IS COMPLETE AGAIN! YAYYAYAYAYAYAY! Jasmin231 (talk) 16:44, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ;D As soon as I'm done writing down the lyrics for my song in the talent show (Alice of Human Sacrifice) , I think I'll draw a pic of The Fangirl League. So I'll be off for a while. Jasmin231 (talk) 17:00, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Again! Hey again, I still obbessed with DeviantArt, will you join? :3 Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 18:52, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I did that too They said no at first but I made them say yes with my "helping them out" talk. lol Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 20:34, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure I guess you can. :) Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 16:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Like your icon! I like your icon made in RinMaruGames! Shanell0420 (talk) 04:05, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Nightmarity Ever heard of Nightmarity? There's a comic that shows Rarity taken over by Nightmare Moon. Here's a YouTube video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C42j7F3R1hE and here's a picture I made of her http://panda-nikki.deviantart.com/art/Nightmarity-374410850 It's pretty cool, if you ask me. Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 17:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC)